The Bonfils Collection c 1867-c 1914
EAP644 / 1: האוסף בונפיס 1867-ג 1914 "תיאור: אוסף פואד Debbas הוא האוסף הפרטי של אדם אחד, פואד Debbas, שלומד הנדסה וקבל מתלהב איסוף תמונות של העבר שלו באזורו Debbas (לבנון) בילה 26 שנים (מ -1975 עד מותו הפתאומי ב -2001. איסוף) כל התמונות שהעסיקו והמזה"ת, עם עניין מיוחד עבור לבנון. הוא מוח מאחורי האוסף שלו, לסיווג התמונות שלו בצילומים / עורכים / נושאים ופיק שני ספרים חשובים על גלויות מייצג בביירות על צילום בלבנון במהלך 1848-1914 . האוסף שלו הוא התייחסות לתולדות האמנות, היסטוריונים, urbanists ולתמיד להוט לבנון כדי להבין טוב יותר את מורשתה. תמונות המיוצר על ידי Maison Bonfils במהלך הקמתה בביירות בשנת 1867 עד העשור הראשון של המאה ה -20. נופים, דיוקנאות של פלסטין, מצרים, סוריה ולבנון, ומעט תמונות של טורקיה, סמירנה או יוון. תמונות על זכוכית (צלחות זכוכית חיוביות וגם שליליות), הדפסים אלבומין רופף נשמרת בתיק, אלבומי הצילום, cartes דה visite וכרטיסי ארון, נופים סטריאוסקופית. תמונות המתארות את המזרח התיכון של המאה ה -19, עם פרספקטיבה 'המזרחן', לפעמים בגישה רומנטית, מיוצר עבור השוק האירופי. היקף ופורמט של חומר מקורי: SERIES = 138 פריטים מסדרת uncomplete של נופי סטריאוסקופית בונפיס ומגלשות קסם פנס; 3 מודפס קטלוגי FILES = 36 אלבומי צילום; 1956 תמונות, 27 תיקים; 747 דיש = 3 כרטיסי ארון, 49 cartes דה visite, 1 צלחת זכוכית קולודיון רטובה שלילי. "פחות נוסח אחר של ההקדמה hese שני אלבומים תצלום גדול היו בבעלות ווילבור א Hagans, שסייר באזור פלסטין המכונה ארץ הקודש סביב 1881. הוא רכש עשרות הדפסים חלבון מזכרת מהאולפן, אז עם שובו היה באלבומים בכריכת בד התאספו ניו יורק. 56 תמונות תאריך מכ -1881 צולמו על ידי הצלם הצרפתי ציין מהמאה ה -19 פליקס בונפיס, שהיה הבעלים של סטודיו בונפיס, ועוזרו הסורי שלו ז'ורז Saboungi. הם מתארים ערים ועיירות, נופים, חורבות, אנדרטאות, קברים, ואתרים דתיים והיסטוריים אחרים של פלסטין, באזורים עכשיו שכבשה ישראל, לבנון וסוריה. מיקומים ששמו נקוב הכיתובים כוללים ביירות, לחם, כפר כנא, דמשק, גליל, במקדש הקבר, יפו, ירושלים, מסגד העומר על כיפת הסלע, הר הזיתים, הר תבור, נצרת, שומרון, המערה דוד, הכותל המערבי, הפנים של הבית של הקונסול האנגלי דמשק, "מגדל של צלבנים" בכפר רמלה, ואתרים אחרים שונים. בחלק מהמקרים יש דמויות קטנות גלויות בין הנופים, אבל אלה הם האנשים היחידים הנוכחים התמונות. שני האלבומים למדוד 14 x 18 אינץ '(37 x 47.5 ס"מ); כרך א מחזיקה 30 הדפסי חלבון, בעוד כרך ב מחזיק 26 הדפסים. מדפיס את כל המידה 9 x 11 אינץ '(22 x 28 סנטימטרים) והם מודבקים mounts כרטיס, אחד לכל להדפיס. חלק להראות סימנים של דעיכה, אבל רובם במצב טוב. כל הדפס נושא את שמו של אחד משני הצלמים: פליקס בונפיס (18 הדפסים), או ז'ורז Saboungi (38 הדפסים); הדפסים כמה מסומנים גם עם מספר זיהוי שהוקצה על ידי הסטודיו, ואלה נכללו המלאי. המקור EAP644/1: The Bonfils Collection 1867-c 1914 "Description: The Fouad Debbas Collection is the private collection of one man, Fouad Debbas, who studied engineering and got passionate about gathering images of his past and his region. Debbas (Lebanese) spent 26 years (from 1975 until his sudden death in 2001) collecting all images that concerned the Middle-East, with a special interest for Lebanon. He masterminded his collection, classifying his images by photographs / editors / subjects and produced two important books on postcards representing Beirut and on photography in Lebanon during 1848-1914. His collection is a reference for art historians, historians, urbanists and for all Lebanese eager to understand better its heritage. Photographs produced by Maison Bonfils during its establishment in Beirut in 1867 up to the first decade of the 20th century. Landscapes, Portraits of Palestine, Egypt, Syria and Lebanon, and few images of Turkey, Smyrna or Greece. Photographs on glass (glass plates positives and negatives), loose albumin prints conserved in portfolio, photographic albums, cartes de visite and cabinet cards, stereoscopic views. Images depicting the Middle East of the late 19th century, with an 'orientalist' perspective, sometimes a romantic approach, produced for the European market. Extent and format of original material: SERIES = 138 items from uncomplete series of Bonfils stereoscopic views and lantern magic slides; 3 printed catalogues FILES = 36 photographic albums; 1956 photographs, 27 portfolios; 747 ITEMS = 3 cabinet cards, 49 cartes de visite, 1 Wet collodion glass plate negative." less עוד הקדמה hese two large photograph albums were owned by Wilbur E. Hagans, who toured the area of Palestine known as the Holy Lands around 1881. He purchased dozens of souvenir albumen prints from the studio, then upon his return had the cloth-bound albums assembled in New York. The 56 images date from about 1881 and were taken by noted 19th-century French photographer Félix Bonfils, who owned the Bonfils studio, and his Syrian assistant Georges Saboungi. They portray cities and towns, landscapes, ruins, monuments, tombs, and other religious and historic sites of Palestine, in areas now occupied by Israel, Lebanon, and Syria. Locations named in the captions include Beirut, Bethlehem, Cana, Damascus, Galilee, the Holy Sepulchre shrine, Jaffa, Jerusalem, the Mosque of Omar at the Dome of Rock, the Mount of Olives, Mount Tabor, Nazareth, Samaria, the Tomb of David, the Wailing Wall, the interior of the house of the English Consul in Damascus, a "crusader's tower" in the village of Ramleh, and various other sites. In some cases there are small figures visible among the landscapes, but these are the only individuals present in the images. The two albums measure 14 x 18 inches (37 x 47.5 centimeters); Volume I holds 30 albumen prints, while Volume II holds 26 prints. The prints all measure 9 x 11 inches (22 x 28 centimeters) and are affixed to card mounts, one per print. Some show signs of fading, but most are in good condition. Each print bears the name of one of two photographers: Félix Bonfils (18 prints), or Georges Saboungi (38 prints); some prints are also marked with an identification number assigned by the studio, and these have been included in the inventory. קישורים * library.duke.edu * רשימת התמונות באוסף * קישור לתמונות מספריית הקונגרס תמונות נבחרות Jews at Western Wall by Felix Bonfils, 1870s.jpg Félix Bonfils. The Pool of Hezekiah. 1894.jpg Bonfils, Fèlix (1831-1885)-- 245. Mur des juifs un vendredi - The Jews wailing place, a friday n. 245.jpg Jerusalem. Wailing place, 30.Holy land photographed. Daniel B. Shepp. 1894.jpg Félix Bonfils (French - Le Jourdain (The Jordan) - Google Art Project.jpg Félix Bonfils (French) - Jaffa, Vue Générale Prise de la Mer - Palestine - Google Art Project.jpg EAP644_1_14-TFDC_130_014_0678_01_L.jpg EAP644 1 14-TFDC 130 072 0329 01 L.jpg EAP644 1 14-TFDC 130 040 0315 01 L.jpg תמונות נבחרות - בונפיל Dome of the Chain - Dome of the Rock.jpg|Dome of the Chain - Dome of the Rock General view of the Haram or Moriah. El Aksa - Omar - Church of St. Anne.jpg|General view of the Haram or Moriah. El Aksa - Omar - Church of St. Anne Tower of Hippicus or of David. Built in time of Herod.jpg|Tower of Hippicus or of David. Built in time of Herod Tower of Antonia.jpg|Tower of Antonia Old Jewish masonry. Exterior of ancient Tower of Antonia - cemetery.jpg|Old Jewish masonry. Exterior of ancient Tower of Antonia - cemetery Near the Jaffa gate.jpg|Near the Jaffa gate Near St. Stephen's gate. Tower of Antonia, outside of walls.jpg|Near St. Stephen's gate. Tower of Antonia, outside of walls Mosque El Aksa.jpg|Mosque El Aksa Jaffa gate library of congres.jpg|Jaffa gate Interior of Jaffa Gate from near Hotel Mediterranean.jpg|Interior of Jaffa Gate from near Hotel Mediterranean Hospice of the Knights of St. John, Church of the Holy Sepulchre.jpg|Hospice of the Knights of St. John, Church of the Holy Sepulchre Group of tourists with indigenous people outside walls of Jerusalem.jpg|Group of tourists with indigenous people outside walls of Jerusalem Golden Gate. Exterior.jpg|Golden Gate. Exterior Fountain of Kait Bey.jpg|Fountain of Kait Bey - Sabil Qaitbay is a domed public fountain (sabil) located on the western esplanade of the Temple Mount in Jerusalem's Old City,[ Eneral view of Jerusalem from North East.jpg|Eneral view of Jerusalem from North East Dome of the Chain - Dome of the Rock.jpg|Dome of the Chain - Dome of the Rock Damascus Gate.jpg|Damascus Gate Convent of Mar Saba.jpg|Convent of Mar Saba Hebron library of congrsss 2.jpg|Hebron|Hebron Abraham's Oak.jpg|אשל אברהם קטגוריה:ארץ ישראל תמונות וצילומי אויר